


Humidity

by UberDuper



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SHSL Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before high school... hell, even during high school, Koizumi had always thought that she'd be traversing the world on her own, taking pictures without anybody to 'slow her down' or 'hold her back'. Just her, the sun at her back, and the camera in her hands. How silly of a dream that was.</p>
<p>Day 4 - Moonstone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humidity

Koizumi sat on the bed she shared with her boyfriend in their hotel room, flipping through some shots she had taken earlier that day. She was trying to decide on which pictures to use for her next article and, quite frankly, it was far from the easiest thing. It all depended on the mood she was trying to project this time. If she wanted to get her readers to get pumped and draw their interest through excitement, then these shots of him with the puma would be a definite plus. However, if she was going for something a little more... mystical, perhaps the ones with him and the toucans and parrots perched on his arms would be better.

They had arrived in Brazil not a few days ago because some of her boyfriend's work, and she had decided to tag along. Heck, she was doing an article on the rainforests anyway for her most recent job, so she would have been not thinking straight to turn down an opportunity like this one. Being a freelancing journalist had its perks.

“...Jeez.” Koizumi sighed. She could spend an hour on this and still get nowhere. It was better to simply upload all of her pictures onto her computer now and ask for Tanaka's input later. If he was featuring in the article, then it would only be natural to let him decide which picture's he'd like to have. The photographer leaned over the side of the bed, hoisting her laptop bag up next to her and pulling out her laptop and a coiled up cord.

It was a simple matter to get her computer set up and her camera hooked up to it. Simple... but boring. Now she had to wait while the pictures transferred to her laptop. With another sigh, Mahiru pulled herself off of the bed, ambling out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The heat immediately caught her attention. There was air conditioning in their room – which was constantly running – but out here, in the living room and kitchen, there were only fans. Said fans were cranked up to their highest speed, but that did little to alleviate the humidity of the day.

Mahiru plodded to the fridge, yanking it open and appreciating the cool rush of air that emerged from it. Her eyes scanned the shelves for something to drink. She frowned upon noticing the options. Or lack thereof. All that was there was a couple of cans of beer and some milk that she suspected was for neither her nor Tanaka. Great. Making a mental note to remind the animal breeder that they needed to go shopping later, Koizumi, somewhat reluctantly, grabbed one of the beers and flopped down onto the living room couch.

The heat of the day made her drowsy, the alcoholic drink in her hand not helping any. Mahiru shot a glance towards the clock in the kitchen. 6:32. Tanaka should be coming back soon. That was good. Honestly, it got pretty boring on her own. Koizumi thought back to school. Before high school... hell, even during high school, she had always thought that she'd be traversing the world on her own, taking pictures without anybody to 'slow her down' or 'hold her back'. Just her, the sun at her back, and the camera in her hands. How silly of a dream that was.

Swirling the drink inside of its can, the photographer sighed, staring out at the room's balcony and what lay beyond. Rolling hills, the setting sun, the occasional bird flitting past. It would make a great shot. Perhaps have somebody stand on the balcony, leaning over it ever so slightly... She could see it now, the way the dying sunlight would cast their silhouette, how the orange and purple hues in the sky would compliment the tanned stone of the hotel's balcony. Koizumi cracked a smile. It would certainly be a shot for her personal album.

She must have fallen asleep or at least dozed off, for the next thing Koizumi knew, the warm sunset she had been admiring had sunken and became a light purple, the horizon covering up all but the slightest rays of the departing sun. Mahiru sat up, rubbing at an eye with her free hand, blinking to clear up the other one. The sound of footsteps caught her ear, and she glanced over at the entryway to see Gundam Tanaka himself kicking off his shoes, a plastic grocery bag in each hand. Huh.

“Tanaka.” She called out, voiced still laced with light fatigue. The animal breeder jolted in surprise at her voice, nearly dropping one of the bags. The other he had protectively clenched in his fist, bringing it to his chest. Once he realized that it was just her, Tanaka sighed, plodding over to her after setting the bags on the counter.

“Koizumi.” He replied, staring down at her, stone faced. She matched his gaze, and they stared at each other for a few moments before a quiet croak caught their attention. Both pairs of eyes glanced at Tanaka's scarf – how he continued to wear that thing in this heat was beyond her – where a tiny frog popped its head out and let out a tiny ribbit. Koizumi cracked a smile.

“Aww...” It was cute, she wouldn't lie. She glanced up at Tanaka, eyes questioning. “May I?”

“...But of course.” Gently placing himself down onto the couch next to her, Tanaka took the photographer's hand in his own bandaged up one and held it still, palm up. With his other hand, he gently raised it to the frog, pressing his fingers into the material of his scarf. It was then that Koizumi noticed the piece of plastic nestled easily within the neckwear's velvety folds, a good amount of water filling it. So that's how he did it with this one. Koizumi watched, still amazed, as Tanaka coaxed the frog onto his knuckles, bringing it to his face and whispering quietly to it. It croaked, something that seemed to reassure Gundam, and he brought the frog down, depositing it carefully into Koizumi's waiting palm.

“She has been dubbed with the fearsome moniker 'Genesis Bringer Gene-V'.” He began, stroking the frog with his pinky finger. “Careful with her. She is endangered.”

“Genevieve?” Koizumi asked, amused at his choice name. The frog itself ribbited quietly, adjusting its position in her hand. It was wet and felt kind of strange, but in her time with Tanaka, she had felt worse.

“Hnn- I” Gundam flinched slightly at the playful teasing, frowning. He looked like he was going to defend himself for a moment before he gave up. “...yes.”

“Don't be embarrassed.” Mahiru smiled, gently moving to transfer Genevieve back. Tanaka graciously accepted her, nodding as she croaked. “I think it's cute.” Mahiru watched as he stood up, heading over to the terrarium that he had so meticulously prepared the day before. So that's what it was for. Once Genevieve was deposited into her new temporary habitat, Gundam retrieved one of the plastic bags and returned to the couch. It was the one he had clutched to his chest earlier.

“Ahem.” Tanaka began, clearing his throat. Mahiru noted that he seemed... nervous.

“Should I ask what's in the bag?” She asked, crossing her arms and cocking her brow. Gundam cleared his throat again, cheeks pink. He had something romantic planned. Or at least, as romantic as he could get.

“...It would not be out of place to ask.” He responded, playing with his scarf. “However... you must know that should you request to see this bag's contents... there is no turning back.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Was her response. Koizumi uncrossed her arms, planting her elbows on her knees, placing her head in her hands, and staring at Tanaka. That only seemed to make him more nervous. After a moment's silence, Mahiru sighed. “...What's in the bag?”

“Right.” Tanaka tugged at his scarf a little, slowly reaching into the bag. It took him a couple seconds and a deep breath to finally muster the courage to pull out whatever 'mystical' object he had. Why he was embarrassed about it was beyond her, however. Mahiru could only watch as he pulled out what looked like a small black box. She cocked her head as Gundam once again tugged at his scarf. “...If you would, Koizumi...” Her gaze having been locked on the tiny box, Koizumi glanced up at Tanaka. “Would you mind... turning and closing your eyes for the briefest of moments?”

“...O... kay.” Somewhat bewildered, Koizumi obeyed his request anyway, once again facing the balcony and the sky beyond it through the darkness of her eyelids. There was a clack as what she could only assume was the box opened up, and a bit of jingling. Now she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what it was, but kept quiet anyway. The jingling got closer and Koizumi felt a presence over her head. Then she felt his hands ghosting over her shoulder blades and adjusting her hair ever so slightly, followed by a tiny stripe of cold across the back of her neck.

“You may open your eyes once again.” Koizumi once again did as she was told, glancing down at her chest and gasping. Right over her sternum hung a silver necklace, a decently sized and brilliantly polished white stone set into the middle. It was simple, elegant, and completely unexpected.

“Tanaka, I...” She glanced up at the animal breeder, who was looking away, cheeks scarlet. “It's beautiful...”

“Then it matches its bearer...” Tanaka muttered. “It is a piece of the mystical rock known as... moonstone.” He began. “I came across it on my way home and...” Running a hand through his hair and still not looking at the photographer, Gundam continued. “It reminded me of you. So much so that I had to acquire it and give it to the one person I know who was fit to wear it.”

“Jeez...” Koizumi simply shook her head, an easy smile on her face. “You didn't have to do that...” She reached forward, cupping his cheek, prompting the animal breeder to glance at her and crack a smile of his own. That smile... Koizumi's heart fluttered. “But thank you anyway...” She laid a gentle kiss on his jaw. After a moment, Tanaka wrapped an arm around her shoulder, slowly pulling her close.

“You are most certainly welcome.”

“Let's go the bedroom.” At her request, Gundam glanced at her in surprise. Koizumi simply shook her head, cheeks pink when she realized what he was surprised about. “N-Not for that! I just have some pictures to talk to you about!”

“Ah. I see.” Tanaka pulled himself off of the couch, detaching himself from her, and held out his bandaged hand. Koizumi stared at it for a few moments before glancing back up at his face. They quietly stared at each other before Tanaka sighed and raised his other hand instead. Mahiru took it, satisfied, and let him haul her to her feet.

“I've told you that it's fine.” She remarked.

“...So you have.” And with that, the pair headed off to their bedroom, leaving behind a quickly warming can of beer and the groceries that they would put away tomorrow. Hopefully.

 


End file.
